She doesn't know
by Adamina20
Summary: He had kidnapped her, and right before she had to return to Konoha, he promised her to come back for her. They were in love... Will he come back for her? Will he?ItachixSakura Oneshot! Read and REVIEW!


**Beware, this is not a happy end.**

**Anyway... Enjoy! **

* * *

It's been two months already... How did time pass by so fast? It has been two months already, since she last saw him. Since he made the unwanted promise.

_''You'll have to go back.''_

_She feels like choking, as her green eyes widen. Those words spoken so cold..._

_''What? Why? You can't just abandon me!''_

_''I have no say in this.'' Her gaze drops, her eyes close in sadness, in order to surpress her tears. She doesn't want to show him her tears, not now._

_''Itachi, if you must...'' she starts softly, sharply exhaling the breath she didn't know she was holding. ''Promise me one thing. Promise that you'll come for me!''_

_He stares at her for a few long moments with his deep red eyes, she doesn't know what he is thinking. She never does, he never gives anything away. She just waits. Her eyes never leaving his. Then he speaks:_

_''Do you treasure something as a promise?''_

_What did he mean by that? ''Yes... I do.''_

_'Especially when you make them.' she doesn't dare to speak her thoughts._

_''You shouldn't. Promises are hollow, meaningless.''_

_''I know...'' Of course she knew, it was foolish to ask such a thing, to ask him to promise anything. But being foolish wasn't that bad from time to time, was it? She just wanted to ignore that wise voice in her head. Sometimes she just wanted to believe in hollow and meaningless things. Like promises. HIS promises._

_''You promise?''_

_He remains silent, begin caught off guard by her. She knew asking him was foolish, yet she asked him? 'Interesting.' _

_The Uchiha does not treasure promises, he only does things for himself. He treasures her. The only reason why he intended to keep the promise. To him there was no value in a promise... Only in her._

_''I promise.''_

He had kidnapped her six months ago, she had lived with him and Kisame for four months. They had kidnapped her in order to get Naruto, for four months. She could not stop it, neither could he. Four months was all it took, to make her long for him like she did now. Perhaps it had been his dark side that attracted her to him.

Two long months without him, how did she manage to survive? Being without him, longing for him, was like longing for air. She could not live without it. It was a bright day, blue sky, white clouds. A day which usually would have made Sakura happy, but not today. Not without him. Without him she was barely able to feel anything at all.

Sakura walks through the field of white flowers, inhaling their sweet scent. An early spring breeze blows a few strands of soft pink hair in her face. She pushes them behind her ear with her fingertips. Her green eyes look around, she has come around this place so often now. So often...

She observes the white flowers and plucks the prettiest one. She has done this ever since she came back in Konoha. Everyday, for two months, she has visited the field with the beautiful flowers. Every single day she has plucked one and unconsciously plucked it's white leaflets. Unconsciously she has asked the flowers a question. Would he come for her?

_He'll come for me, he won't come for me, he'll come for me, he won't come for me._

She thinks while plucking the leafs one after the other, at the same time she has those thoughts.

_He'll come for me. _She plucks one.

_He won't come for me. _She plucks another.

She has done this every day since she returned to Konoha. She always seemed to find the time to visit the beautiful field. She always visited the field, even when it was raining. Always she plucked flowers, it had become a daily ritual. _He'll come for me, he won't come for me. He'll come for me._

And everytime she slowly plucked the leafs of the flower, the flower gave her the same answer. She pulls off the last leaf, together with the thought: _He won't come for me._

Everytime sadness washed over her when the flower had answered her that he would not come. She had always received that answer. But he had promised her... He promised her that he would come, so he would, right? Even though he hated promises, he had made one. To her.

Impatiently she plucks another flower and starts all over again. She plucks while reliving her memories with him. ''He'll come for me, he won't come for me...'' she whispers.

_He pushes her on the bed and pins her down. She doesn't resist anymore. Moments between them were always so tensed... so exciting. She feels a bit scared, as always around him, but she doesn't move away. She does not reject him anymore. He places a soft kiss on her lips, unlike she would have expected him to. His fingertips caress her cheek. She loved his pretty hands. She even loved the ring around his finger. The ring which tells her who he truly is. She closes her eyes. She doesn't want to be reminded of who he is or who she is. She wants to forget their names and just feel. His other hand rubs her side, very slowly, very easy. It almost tickles her, but in a very pleasant way. She then kisses him back, her lips respond to his. They're warm, the whole kiss is warm. 'But usually he acts so cold...' she thinks._

_Between the kiss she whispers his name. Oh, how he had wanted to hear her call his name. How he had wanted HER. That's all it took. That's all it took for Itachi to cross the line. Their clothes are removed, their hands caress each other, exploring each others body. To her, this experience was entirely new. He was her first... _

_Their kisses become deeper, Sakura's eyes are tightly shut. She is pulled out of all her thoughts. It feels as if she is no longer in her own body. She is far away. Names, villages and pasts do no longer matter to her. She no longer thinks, she only feels. Instinctively she wraps her arms tightly around his neck, pressing his warm body harder on hers. They long for each other. Only one thought enters her mind then: Is this only lust? Is this only hunger? She pushes the thought away._

_They make love, he was her first..._

_Sakura's hand moves into his hair and tugs it almost painfully. He makes a sound of approval. 'Even if it's only lust... Why use me, I'm a hostage. Why not go to other women? With his looks he can probably get any girl he wants.' It almost made her sad to feel his longing. She bites her lip. 'Were you this lonely?' she caresses his back as he collapses ontop of her. She places soft kisses on the skin of his neck. He breaths heavily, she has never saw him out of breath before. Not even when he fought. She combs his black hair gently, while knowing that he had made her his. She belongs to him now. And the worst thing was that she wanted to be... That was their first time together._

''He'll come for me, he won't come, he'll come...''

_''Itachi...Why did we do this?'' She asks when they share a bed, both exhausted. She turns around and lays on her back, she watched his. She watches his shoulderblades, beautiful built. His skin is so perfect. She hears him sigh and sees his shoulderblades broaden when he inhales deeply.._

_''Do you really want an answer?'' She thinks and decides she wants. ''Yes.'' she feels the guilt of betrayal, she betrayed her village. _

_For a long time he is silent, and right before she thinks he isn't going to answer her question, he turns around and faces her. His face is as unreadable as ever. But somehow she had grown to like it, she loved the way he looked at her. She loved his beautiful eyes, his beautiful lips, his delicate skin, his soft dark hair... everything. _

_''Because you love me.'' _

_Her jaw drops slightly, she feels stunned. First of all, because he told her something she hadn't even decided over and second...in one sentence he had taken away the guilt. He was right, she loved him, that's why. She did not need a better reason, because that was enough for her. He smirks at her when he sees her slight surprised face. _

_She kisses him and that was the moment she decided that she could not live without him. That would be unbearable._

Unbearable like it was now... She has reached the last leaf again, and again it tells her: ''He won't come for me.''

A tear leaks from her green eye. Her heart hurts, she clutches the flower in her clenched fists. She wanted to cry hard. But with a sudden move she rubs the tear away. Very self-assured, very certain she tells herself: ''Maybe it's just coincedence, everytime it is fifty per cent chance and really... what do flowers know about the future anyway?'' With that she throws the leafless flower away. She sighs deeply and watches the blue sky. Tomorrow she will try again, perhaps she would get the other answer. She leaves the field.

But little did she know, she didn't know that one month ago, two Uchiha's had been fighting in the same field she plucked her flowers. She did not know that.

On the other side of the field, blood had been shed, her lovers blood. Two brothers had fought each other, rage... so much rage. And then in the heat of battle, where everything seemed to stop, even the thousand birds of Sasuke's chidori seemed to keep silent, when it all stopped... he died. The flowers had tasted his blood. The white innocent pure flowers had tasted Itachi's blood and had started growing on the ashes of his body. Little did she know, she didn't know what the flowers knew. They told Sakura the truth: He would never come for her. He couldn't... ever.  
But she didn't know, and therefor she will always be waiting. Every single day she will pluck a flower and ask the same question: will he come for me? And every single day she will receive the same answer. He won't. He won't because he can't. But she doesn't know. The flowers knew.

She doesn't know.

She doesn't know.

Now... She will wait forever, for Itachi, whom will never ever come for her. But she will wait...

Forever.

--

---

--

Fin

* * *

**Well... it did not come out the way I wanted/planned.**

**Maybe I'll decide to rewrite it, but I put it online for now.**

**I'm going to use this in another story, only prehaps with a happy ending...**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are highly requested!**


End file.
